12 kisses
by Orihime Sohma
Summary: Orihime had done a deal with the devil aka her doctor. what will she do to win her freedom? plz R&R WARNING:discontinued
1. Prologue

**Author: Orihime Sohma**

**Warnings: non-anime and OC.**

**Rated: K-T**

**12 kisses**

_**Prologue **_

'I can't believe I agreed to this of all the stupid things' Orihime thought as she lay on her bed with her eyes closed tight in hope tomorrow would never come and remembering it like it was yesterday.

_**Flash back **_

_(The doctor is behind a screen talking to her foster mother, she can only see their silhouettes. She is doing up her buttons after her weekly check up.)_

''Have you ever considered sending her to school?'' asked the doctor. ''No?'', Nora raised her eye brows and looked at him questionly ''I haven't….I mean her body is so fragile she never even leaves the house except to come here….. of course''. ''Well I just think it would be good for her to get out into the sun, you know, meet some people her own age, make some friends, meet a guy or two, you know love is a sure fire cure for any diseases they say" the doctor says with a smug smile on his face which Nora misinterprets for a concerned look. "Does she get along well with the other children?" he asked. "No they all avoid her. I don't have any idea why, she's such a lovely girl" replied Nora, looking genuinely confused. "I see…. I think the best thing for her is to be around kids her own age. Do you think you could get her to try going to school?" "I'll…" said Nora but was interrupted then by a voice.

"Stop it, stop talking about me like I am not here, just stop it". Both the doctor and Nora walked out in to a little badly lit room with only a bed and foot stool. Sitting on the bed was a beautiful teenage girl who looks about twelve with long curly black hair, big electric blue eyes, pale skin, big full lips and a pout that says 'I know you think I'm stupid but I'm not'. "Orihime, we just want what is best for you don't you believe us?" doctor said looking at her with narrowed eyes. "You said love is a sure fire cure for any diseases. If that's true then why do people still suffer? Why do people die? Just last week the girl down the hall died. Didn't her parents love her enough?" snapped Orihime, deciding to take the guilt trip out on them.

"Orihime, when it is someone's time to go who are we to question god?" asked the doctor. "Well I don't believe in god and if gods so great then why does he let us suffer and feel pain?" replied Orihime, glaring at him. "God works in mysterious ways Orihime" the doctor said. "Orihime the doctor thinks going to school will be good for you. Will you please just give it a go?" Nora said, practically begging. "And what about the love is a sure fire cure for any diseases thing huh?" asked Orihime, looking between them. "How about this then, you go to school for year 12 and in that time you have to get voluntary kissed by 12 boys, if you do I will sign the form that will allow you to live alone and without supervision for one year if you uphold your side of the bargain" said the doctor.

"And if I do then what so I get to live alone…. big whoop, what else do I get then huh?" questioned Orihime, ignoring the shocked look Nora was giving her. "Fine then I will allow you access to your parents account, unlimited money and I will bail you out of any trouble, including the law. How's that then?" "…..Fine I'll do it" said Orihime as she got up and walked out of the room, Nora following hard on her heels to make sure she didn't run away.

The Doctor sticks his head out of door and calls "Seth come in here a moment will you". Seth walks over bumping into Orihime, "oh sorry" mumbles Seth, their eyes meet for only a moment. Orihime looks at him and rakes him with a glance, taking him in. Seth was tall with tousled black hair, lightly tanned skin, a slim build and beautiful bright silver eyes. Orihime walked away as the doctor called again for Seth. Seth looked after the girl he had bumped into before walking into the room.

"Son, you see that girl you bumped into, I want you to keep an eye on her for me" said the doctor. "Why dad? She doesn't seem that interesting to me?" asked Seth, looking at his father curiously. "No reason but if you do I will pay you college fees in whatever you want" replied the doctor. Seth looked at his father, suspecting trap. "Okay, I'll do it but you aren't allowed to help choose my career path or tell me what to do" said Seth. They shook hands and the doctor said "done" before leaving.

To be continued…

Please R&R, hope you enjoyed it.

This is my first story so please no flamers but I'm open for suggestions.

Bye

Orihime Sohma


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _**Orihime desires freedom above all else. In order to obtain this freedom she has to make a deal with a devil incarnate himself…in other words, her doctor.**_

**Rated: T**

**Editors: Kota Haishin and Toshi Beta**

12 Kisses

Chapter 1 – The Jock 

_Next day_

"Orihime! Are you up yet?" yelled Nora up the stairs.

She had an apron on and her hair tied up in a bun. The white apron contrasting nicely with her dark skin. Nora waited but no one answered so she called again "breakfast is ready and if you don't get up, you'll be late for your first day. And you have to go young lady".

Nora marched into the hall to get ready for work.

Orihime sat up and thought 'she said that with _way_ to much enthusiasm' before getting up and walking down the cluttered stairs and into the very messy kitchen.

Orihime found a free chair and sat down, only to jump back up with a squeal of surprise as she sat on something. Orihime grumbled before looking down at the most nasty looking doll she had ever seen. With its hair ripped out in random places, a squashed head from been left in strange places and now looking worse than ever from her latest hiding spot, Orihime's chair.

Orihime frowned and picked it up between her pointy finger and thumb, looking at it as if it had the plague. She threw it into the sink and sat back down, barely making enough room for her plate and cup to fit among the other junk on the table. Just then a shrill childish voice rang through the kitchen.

"Orihime! Why did you put Lucy in the sink! Say Sorry!"

Orihime looked over the mess on the table to see a five-year-old girl with murky green eyes, dirty blond hair and wearing an extremely dirty floral dress.

She stood with the doll on her hip, a hand pointing at Orihime and a frown on her face, which had weat-bix on it that looked like it had been there a week. Then a young boy ran through the room and snatched the doll from the girl before running off.

Orihime covered her ears just as Shara screamed "Tyson! Give her back and don't you dare hurt her!" and running after Tyson.

Orihime removed her hands and sighed, going back to eating her breakfast. Then Nora walked in.

"You know, I think you should wear that nice dress you got for your birthday" suggested Nora, looking at Orihime still in her pyjama's.

Orihime rolled her eyes and Nora continued in her attempt to get Orihime to wear the dress. "It would make a great first impression to the others"

Orihime mumbled in reply "yeah, if I want to look like a slut" before taking another bite of toast.

"Look, I have to drop the other kids off and then I'll come back to pick you up. And we can have a girl chat on the way there" called Nora, walking out of the kitchen.

"Just great, I'm really looking forward to that," muttered Orihime before placing her bowl in the sink and navigating the cluttered stairs. Trying to not step on the toys and rubbish lying everywhere.

Orihime then stepped on a toy car, which rolled down the stairs and making Orihime fall forwards and land flat on her face. 'Little shits' thought Orihime, getting up and walking into her room. Orihime looked around her room, thinking of what to wear. Her room was plain, white walls, a desk, a bed and a wardrobe. Orihime finally decided on a simple black top, black long pants and shin high boots.

She grabbed her bag and walked out, closing and locking the door behind her and placing the key in her pocket before walking carefully down the stairs. She managed to make it downstairs without breaking anything and nodded in approval that she succeeded. She walked outside to the front yard and running straight into her five other siblings.

"Give back Lucy Tyson!" Shara whined, "no" yelled Tyson and running off.

"Tyson, give Shara back Lucy and I'll put on 'the wheels on the bus,'" Nora begged, hoping they would stop.

"No fair, I wanted 'a yellow submarine'" another child complained, it was either Katty or Sonar.

Orihime looked at the girl, she couldn't tell which was which, they both looked the same to her although she had been told thousands of times, which one was which. They both had brown hair and brown eyes, same height and both were a pain in the backside.

"Orihime, are you listening to me?" Nora asked while trying to catch her eye.

Orihime looked over at her as Nora said, "well, anyway, please give this a chance", this is a great way for you to make friends and get out more. And you are always holed up in your room, and even more so after the accident. I know your parents would both want you to do this" said Nora while shutting the car door and getting in.

Orihime stepped into the car as well, doing up her seat belt and ignoring Nora for the whole car trip.

Nora dropped her off at the front of the school before backing out. Then she wound her window down and yelled "and don't worry about what the doctor said…about the twelve kisses and all" before driving off.

'Thanks a lot Nora, thanks' thought Orihime as she looked at the school. T

he other students were filing inside and looking at her strangely. Some asked her questions and were really starting to bug her. Orihime sighed and walked among the students and up the stairs of the building. People kept asked questions and Orihime struggled not to snap. 'If I ignore them then they will ignore me…just like my siblings. Ignore, ignore' thought Orihime while she walked around the corner and almost running into a girl.

This girl should have a neon sign above her head saying 'goody two shoes'. She had the look that said 'I wear what I want and make it look like a school uniform', those types of people annoyed the hell out of Orihime.

"You must be Orihime," said the girl, pulling her socks up so they were the same height, just under the knees.

A look of smug pride was on her face, it gave Orihime a look like she had just won a marathon and was looking at the person who had come last.

"I'm Sally, I'll be your big sister while you are here" Sally said, smiling down at Orihime. 'Wow, she's got that fake smile in place really well, it looks so real' thought Orihime as she said

"No thank you, I'm sure I'll be fine". Just then another student called out "big sister, where are the toilets?" Sally turned around and smiled before pointing. Sally turned back and then stopped, where Orihime had been standing was nothing

. "Orihime?" called Sally, looking around the hall. All she saw was a cloud of dust disappearing around the corner.

Orihime walked around the school, giving herself a tour. After looking around she walked to her class, following the map she had retrieved from the office. She walked in as the other students filed in around her. She quickly spotted an empty desk at the back and sat down behind a boy that looked oddly familiar. He was tall with ruffled black hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless jacket. She sat down and placed her bag on the seat next to her.

Then she looked around her and noticed a bunch of boys looking at her and nudging another boy who was laughing and nodding. He had short blond hair, a stocky body and was slightly taller than the others.

Just then a voice floated over to her, "is this seat taken?" asked a boy. Orihime looked at him and took in the fiddling with his fingers and shuffling his feet. "Yes" was all she said and then looked away.

The boy looked at her and then felt guilty for some reason.

"Sorry" he mumbled and left. Orihime smiled and thought 'it worked'.

The boy in front off her turned around to look at her and Orihime suddenly realised why he looked like familiar. Her eyes widened as she recognised him from before.

"You!" she said, glaring at him. He looked at her with a confused look before he smiled and said "hi again".

Orihime's eyes narrowed even more and glared at him with a look that said 'why the hell are you here'.

The boy shrugged as Orihime snarled "you're Seth, the doctors son, what are you doing here?"

The boy looked at her and replied "I go to school here".

Then he turned around and ignored her, a smirk on his face. Orihime stared at him before continuing to glare at his back. Then she realised that the teacher had entered the room and was talking to her.

"Orihime, would you like to come up the front and tell the class about yourself?" asked the teacher, smiling at her from the front.

Everyone turned to her and looked at Orihime. Orihime looked up at the teacher and said with a bored tone, "No".

The class stared at the new girl and some looked at her with respect.

The teacher stuttered as Orihime said "you asked if I wanted to come up, and I don't want to".

Orihime smiled at the teacher's shocked expression at having his own words thrown back at him.

'Gotcha' thought Orihime before slouching in her chair. The teacher regained his composure and continued the class.

After class finished Orihime walked out and went down the hall. Then she looked around and spotted the boy again, getting stuff from his locker.

Orihime marched down the hall and stood in front of him saying, "you had no right to ignore me". The boy looked genuinely confused and asked "when?"

Orihime replied "in English of course! Where else?" before storming off. "But I didn't have English first, I had science" muttered the boy, looking after Orihime.

Then he smiled as he realised what had happened, he closed his locker and went down the hall toward his next class.

Orihime marched to her locker, mumbling the whole way. She grabbed her books out of her bag and shoved them into her locker before slamming the door shut and locking it. She turned and then stopped as she met the eyes of the blond haired and baby blue eyed boy. He was about 6 foot 5 Orihime decided and he wore average sports clothes. He wore black shorts, a white singlet, white socks and black sneakers, probably known as a jock.

"You must be Orihime" smiled the boy while taking her in and stopping at her chest for longer than Orihime preferred.

His gaze wandered over her before going back to her face as he said "I'm Jason".

Orihime stared at him before saying "funny, I don't remember the part where I asked", while turning to walk away.

The boy grabbed her arm and said "I thought I save you the trouble of asking considering you kept looking my way during class".

Orihime turned and thought back to class, she hadn't been staring at him but she did zone out and stare blankly at things.

But still, he had the nerve to say that to her. She glared at him before trying to walk away again but this time Jason pulled her back to him and wrapped an arm around her waist before kissing her. Orihime was so shocked she stood rock solid in his arms, her eyes wide and her thoughts running full steam through her head. He leaned back and laughed at her expression before running off, waving before disappearing from sight. Orihime stood still in the hall for a few minutes before she growled as she realized wheat had just happened. 'That teme!' thought Orihime before banging her fist on the locker.

She turned around to leave but stopped as she saw Seth leaning against the wall three lockers down.

"What are you doing here?" asked Orihime, walking toward him. Seth stood up and smirked before saying "waiting. So how was your first day at school?"

Orihime glared at him and said, "no I'm not and seeing your face makes it worse".

Seth smiled and said "glad to know you're happy to see me" before walking off saying "see you in HPE".

"What? You're in my next class as well! No!" yelled Orihime as she watched him disappear from sight.

Seth pulled out his phone as he rounded the corner and pressed speed dial.

"Yeah**, hit me**" said a voice on the other end that sounded a bit like Seth's.

"Hey, it's me, she fell for it. Hook, line and sinker" said Seth and a laugh could be heard on the other end as the other person said "Operation: Annoy the living hell out of the new student has commenced" before hanging up. Seth also laughed and put his phone away and heading to the gym to continue with the plan.

To be continued…

**A/N: I would like to add in a special thanks to my editors Kota Haishin and Toshi Beta.**

**Plz R&R and hope you liked it.**

**Cya**

**Orhime Sohma**


End file.
